


Stand Up Straight

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [54]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: do you think you could do one where mandy and mickey are renting out their basement, and ian takes it. ian knows mickey likes him, so he purposely brings men home for his job, so mickey gets super jealous -i've been craving some jealous mickey-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up Straight

Ian sighed deeply as he unpacked the last of his clothes, putting them into the small dresser he had been able to afford. Living in a basement with two roommates upstairs hadn’t exactly been his dream, however, it was where he was at right now.

 

Once he had finally gotten control of his disorder and started taking his meds, he decided that he needed to move out. He was almost twenty years old, it was time. So he had found an ad online where two siblings were renting out their basement, and when he had gone to look at it, it actually wasn’t that bad.

 

It was clean and painted - cold as fuck - but made into a completely livable space.

 

The roommates weren’t so bad either. Mandy seemed really cool, and her brother, Mickey, well… maybe he was a little bit more than cool. But the second Ian decided to move in, he also decided not to make a move on him. Mandy had mentioned in passing that Mickey was into guys, but Ian still didn’t want to complicate things.

 

The last thing he needed was to move. Again. Fuck, it was a hassle.

 

Ian folded the moving box together and threw it onto the floor right as he heard Mandy yell from upstairs.

 

”We’re ordering a pizza, you want in?!” Ian looked at all the work he had accomplished today. A pizza actually sounded really fucking good.

 

”Yeah, I’ll be up in a sec!” He yelled back and threw the condoms into the nightstand along with some chapstick.

 

The winters in Chicago got cold, okay? His lips hated it.

 

Dinner was spent on the couch in front of the television, watching some random slasher movie that neither of them would remember the name of come the morning.

 

Ian had somehow ended up in between the siblings and the couch was small, all but a love seat, which meant that Mickey’s thigh was resting right against Ian’s, and even through the two layers of jean fabric, Ian could feel the heat.

 

Ian hadn’t assumed that it would be easy to keep from hitting on Mickey, but he didn’t think that he would feel this way either. There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like a buzzing.

 

Whatever it was, Ian forced himself to ignore it, and it wasn’t the last time.

 

For the next week, every single time Ian and Mickey would end up touching in any way, Ian bit his tongue and ignored the obvious spark. It had been hard enough to find a good place to live in his price range, the last thing he needed was to hook up with his roommate and complicate things.

 

However, another week later, Ian started getting some hints that maybe he wasn’t the only one who felt whatever there was between him and Mickey. Sometimes when they would be sitting on the couch - like they did almost every night - Mickey’s hand would brush his, or his thigh would press against Ian’s a little bit closer than necessary.

 

It took yet another week for Ian to figure out that he wasn’t just attracted to Mickey - he _liked_ him.

 

Ian talked to Mandy a lot, but during these weeks, he didn’t talk to Mickey much beyond ’ _This movie good?_ ’ or ’ _You want pizza?_ ’ or ’ _We out of milk?_ ’. But they didn’t have to. They knew the tension was there.

 

Ian had gone back to his job at the club after about three months on his meds. It was going pretty good, too. He - and Fiona and Lip, for that matter - had been terrified that it would trigger something.

 

That some guy would slip something into his drink or his mouth and he would be right back where he started.

 

So far, that hadn’t happened, though - not that it couldn’t have. Plenty of men had offered him different pills or some coke, but now he could actually say no. His mind wasn’t as hazey and his judgement wasn’t as clouded.

 

It was hard to explain, but Ian loved his job.

 

It was sort of a release to be able to show off his body in basically any way that he wanted, and not have to worry about anybody judging him, because that’s what they were there for. Call it daddy issues or whatever the fuck, but he needed it, and he couldn’t help that.

 

”Hey” A guy in his thirties said, grabbing Ian’s thigh right as the song ended. Ian needed to get back to the stage, but he turned to the customer. He was younger than most of the guys Ian dealt with, hotter, too. But for some reason, Ian just wasn’t that interested. ”How about you come back to my place later, huh?”

 

Ian was about to turn him down, but then Mickey’s face flashed into his mind. Their casual almost but not really flirting. The way Ian was certain that Mickey liked him, but he was too chicken to do anything about it. Ian turned back to the guy and raised an eyebrow.

 

”How about we do mine instead?”

 

That night, Ian fucked the guy deep into the mattress, making sure to be as loud as possible, hoping that Mickey was up in his bedroom, scowling in jealousy.

 

He was.

 

Ian repeated this a few times more that week, but ultimately, he got nothing out of Mickey - well, not what he wanted at least. He had wanted to push Mickey to admit his feelings, bring him closer, and in hindsight, yes, it had been a dumb fucking idea.

 

Because now, Mickey sat as far away from him as possible. His fingers never twitched towards Ian’s anymore. The signs of Mickey pulling away were subtle, but Ian noticed.

 

Which was why, that Friday, he came home alone at three am. The bag was slung over his shoulder and he ran a hand over his face, sighing as he made his way towards the basement stairs.

 

”You alone, Gallagher?” Ian jumped at the voice in the darkness.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed, chuckling when he spotted Mickey sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. ”Didn’t see you”

 

”’M not surprised” Mickey mumbled, standing up. Ian frowned.

 

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Mickey shrugged.

 

”Nothing” Ian frowned harder, but nodded, walking down the stairs to his bedroom. It was only about a minute before he heard the steps following. ”The fuck are you doing?”

 

Ian put his bag down and turned to Mickey, squinting to see him before he realized that he had a bedside lamp. He turned it on, and then turned back to where Mickey was standing with his arms crossed.

 

”What do you mean?” Ian asked, not sure how he was doing. Was he screwing up or not? He really had no idea how to deal with Mickey because as much as they had sort of flirted since he moved in, they had never really talked, so he didn’t know him too well.

 

”Ask you a question…” Mickey said, taking a step closer. ”You bringing those losers around to make me jealous or some shit?” Ian’s eyebrows raised. He could lie. Tell him that it was just who he was and it had shit to do with Mickey. But he didn’t want to lie.

 

”Maybe” He hummed instead, and Mickey squinted, sizing him up before taking yet another step closer.

 

Not that he would ever admit it out loud - but it had worked. Mickey was jealous. He had been for quite some time, and it was messing with his head, laying awake all those night alone while he heard somebody else getting thoroughly fucked by Ian. 

 

”Why the fuck would you do that?” Mickey asked suddenly, sounding genuinely upset. ”You know how fucking childish that is? Give me one fucking good reason why you couldn’t just fucking talk to me, man! I mean for fuck fucks sakes, I fucking - ”

 

Mickey’s rant was cut short when Ian placed his hands against his face, pulling him up for a searing kiss.

 

Mickey’s arms immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling them closer together as his lips started working against Ian’s. The kiss grew deeper by the second, Ian’s tongue softly running over Mickey’s.

 

”Because I didn’t know” Ian breathed when they had pulled apart.

 

It was the truth. As semi confident as Ian had been that Mickey was into him, he hadn’t _known._ Had he told him, and it had turned out that he was wrong, well, then, that would just have screwed everything up.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, and Ian bit his bottom lip when he palmed his cock.

 

”How the fuck couldn’t you know?” Ian grinned and their lips smashed together again, Mickey pushing Ian against the wall, hand still on his swelling cock.

 

Ian nipped Mickey’s bottom lip when they pulled apart.

 

A small smirk colored Mickey’s face and he sank down onto his knees, undoing Ian’s jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. Ian’s cock was already so hard that the tip was starting to turn red, and Mickey’s mouth started watering - which he was pretty sure wasn’t actually supposed to be a thing.

 

He looked up, and his eyes connected with Ian’s for a moment.

 

When he licked his palm and wrapped it around Ian’s cock, he moaned a little bit, leaning his head back against the wall. Mickey moved his eyes back down to Ian’s cock, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather some of the precome.

 

Then he slowly lowered his head, licking a thick stripe along the underside of Ian’s dick before finally wrapping his lips tightly around the tip. Ian’s eyes were closed as he groaned, a hand moving to Mickey’s black hair. Not really tugging at it, but just holding on.

 

At first, Mickey only bobbed his head a little bit, just taking the very tip of Ian into his mouth, but then he gradually swallowed more and more of Ian’s huge cock, and if he was honest - he wasn’t quite sure himself how he managed to fit almost two thirds of it in his mouth, but he did.

 

Ian’s grip on Mickey’s hair tightened, urging him on. Mickey hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Ian, who still had his eyes closed, neck flushed. Mickey swirled his tongue over the tip of Ian’s cock whenever he got the chance and it seemed to drive Ian completely crazy, judging by the seemingly uncontrollable sounds slipping out of his mouth.

 

”Mickey” He said through a groan, and Mickey moved one of his hands from Ian’s hip to his cock, jerking the part that he couldn’t quite get. ”I’m fucking close”

 

Mickey hummed, sending the vibrations straight into Ian’s cock. Ian came down Mickey’s throat with a strangled groan, and Mickey kept his lips wrapped around him as he finished.

 

When Ian’s body relaxed, Mickey pulled off of his now soft cock and swallowed his load before carefully tucking him back into his jeans.

 

”Come up here” Ian sighed when he had recovered his breath enough to do so.

 

Mickey grinned and stood up, crashing his lips to Ian’s.

 

Three weeks later, they were moving Ian out of that cold basement and into Mickey’s room.


End file.
